Peter Griffin's Bizarre Adventure: Funny Moments Are Unbreakable
by IMadeAHorribleMistake
Summary: Peter Griffin faces off against Yoshikage Kira. What will happen?


Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.

Peter Griffin walked into his home.

"Hey Lois, remember the time that I discovered that Kosaku Kawijiri is Yoshikage Kira" said Peter.

At that moment, Killer Queen appears. Peter tried to punch it but to no avail. He then heard a voice.

"Peter Griffin, it is too late! Killer Queen is already in your eye!"

Peter Griffin then exploded.


End file.
